forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Geoffryn Kaladon
Welcome! Well met, Geoffryn Kaladon, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the File:Geoffryn Kaladon.JPG page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Moviesign (talk) 19:42, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Fine. As I said earlier, stop asking people to write articles for you and write them yourselves. – Geoffryn Kaladon Sorry, no fanon or home brew allowed Hi there Geoffryn, this is a canon wiki and as such we don't take fanon or home brew articles. I will move your article into your user space so you don't lose it, but it can't stay in the main wiki space. Please review the policies that are linked in the message above and take a look around to see how things are done here. It will make your stay more enjoyable and productive. Thanks! —Moviesign (talk) 00:10, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :I put your page here. —Moviesign (talk) 00:20, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :We don't do PCs, only NPCs. —Moviesign (talk) 01:09, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Furthermore, being a Forgotten Realms wiki, we don't accept Dragonlance lore or lore from other settings (except in the case of crossovers or specific references). Only Core D&D and FR lore. See our Canon policy for more details. — BadCatMan (talk) 03:11, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Dear Geoffryn, High admin BadCat has asked you politely to not upload non-canon or unreferenced material and images... your image of the Ring of protection 5e has been deleted a THIRD time... please refrain from uploading this image again... thank you. - Darkwynters (talk) 03:42, February 9, 2015 (UTC) You never bothered to give a valid reason as to WHY you keep vandalizing my hard work! Don't worry about my uploading anything to your site, ever again. It's obvious you have a closed clubhouse here, and refuse to allow anyone to add anything creative to it. :As BadCat has stated... you can add lots to the wiki, but it cannot be copied, fan created, and must be referenced... think of all our editors as researchers and researchers must have data to prove their posts... so upload documented canon and rewrite your pages in your own words... and everything will be fine :) - Darkwynters (talk) 04:04, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Nighthill complaint And, what's so wrong with the article I wrote on Nighthill? It wasn't pulled directly, word for word from the source material, and it was original enough so that nobody should have made the slightest complaint. I don't see anybody else going out of their way to write articles for this site that complaints should be made. The articles are well-written and researched, by someone who was playing D&D years before most of the complainers were even born. As for the image of the Ring of Protection, I seriously doubt that the company that sells it will be filing any copyright infringements, as it probably leads to more sales. Ditto for Wizards of the Coast, who in fact, issued an Open Gaming License for all of the Core Rules. The people at WoTC know that if they tick off the fans enough, they lose business, which is counterproductive. I did NOT start writing articles to step on anybody's toes: I saw several requests from the editors urging people to write articles for this site, so I did! Then, out of four articles I wrote, three had complainers, that I didn't read all the way through some list of rules for submission, as if this were a professional magazine like Time or People. If you're going to request people to write for you, practically begging people to write for you, you have NO right to complain about it, especially if the material is well-written by someone who KNOWS the worlds he's writing in. Geoffryn Kaladon (talk) 06:38, February 9, 2015 (UTC) It seems we have a conflict between Law (a wiki with rules being enforced by admins, whether we like them or not) and Chaos (creative talent seeking expression). Hundreds of folks have put thousands of hours of their free time into building this wiki to be a great resource for DMs and players. We unapologetically protect this huge, rare, and irreplaceable resource. I'm sorry, but your "strong" feelings that nothing will happen if we break our self-imposed rules are not very reassuring. We offer a structured outlet for your creativity. There are plenty of places around here that need expansion and improvement, and you are welcome to pitch in with whatever strikes your fancy, as long as you fit it into the framework that has been evolving over the years (and continues apace). Join the discussion, add your favorite corner of the Forgotten Realms to the mosaic, and build a legacy if you wish. If that's not your cup of tea, then I'm sure there are plenty of fanon sites that would welcome your input, and good luck to you. The choice is yours. Whatever you do, have fun. —Moviesign (talk) 15:39, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :It appears admin Movie has basically answered your question. P.S. I do not recall there being an Open Gaming License on 4e or 5e at present... - Darkwynters (talk) 23:03, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :The Tarbaw Nighthill article has a few things which need to be completed to make it clean... # The page does not have in-text citations. # The article is not organized, for example, what is Tarbaw's personality or how does he look... I cannot just look at the page and know... I have to read the entire piece. # The citation is not written in the correct format. # There is no reference for the image presented... is it copyrighted? # The quote is not taken directly from the cited source... thus it is homebrewed. # It appears to be written in third person present as if I am standing on the battlements with Tarbaw, which is extremely confusing, because our wiki is like an encyclopedia. # There is no Green Keep... I am actually DMing this adventure and the keep is just called... Keep. # Finally, my band of heroes are a drow, a half-elf druid, and a barbarian... and someone else might have a dragonborn or some other hero... so having a boy wizard and an old dwarf paladin (Cool as they sound) makes this part homebrew as well. These might be over-the-top, so feel free to ask High admin BadCat or Admin Movie if I am being too picky :) This wiki is a group of editors and admins who love the Realms and want to preserve the awesomeness that Ed Greenwood created... think of us as researchers... we rewrite the words, but we use the actual sourcebook's facts... Geoffryn, you write the Tarbaw Nighthill article like a DM describing a fantastic battle to his players... and while it sounds wonderful... it is not what this wiki is about... Check out our featured articles, such as Ilbratha or Wheloon... they are written like historical articles - Darkwynters (talk) 00:26, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :All of us here write or add to articles on the wiki, that's basically why we're here. Maintaining the work of others is necessary task to keep the wiki smooth and useful. All of us go out of way to do that. :Following on from Darkwynters's points, the Tarbaw Nighthill article was only tagged for later clean up. That's usually done by us admins: someone will tag it; someone will come along and add an infobox, fix the reference code, and add categories; and someone will polish the language and formatting. Specific queries and problems are discussed with the author. That's all. We don't expect new users to automatically know and accurately use the wiki style, infobox template, the reference code, the category system, etc. We sort that out ourselves and hope the new user soon gets the hang of it. Most do. Very few feel the need to argue about it. :You probably saw something I wrote on the WotC or Candlekeep forums. I didn't beg anyone to come write whatever they like for us. I invited people to join us in building an FR wiki. :This is a wiki, and like any wiki there's a community of people you must work and collaborate with and rules and styles to follow. You should expect others to come along and alter your work, even if you don't like. Furthermore, this is an established wiki of the canon Forgotten Realms intended to be a resource for all fans, not as one player's campaign resource. If that's what you want, consider making your own wiki. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Fine. Stop asking people to write free articles for you, and write it yourselves. – Geoffryn Kaladon :No. Have a nice day. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:24, February 10, 2015 (UTC)